yEaH boi get ready for some good solangelo crap 1010
by BobDerStreuner11
Summary: Will's the popular kid at school, and everyone wants to be his girlfriend. But when Nico suddenly appears, Will is ecstatic and, well 'comes out' kind of obviously. Classic Annabeth goes to Goode meeting except with Solangelo.


**Eyo! It's me. I have decided I don't like my Twisted String story so I kind of maybe am deleting it? Let me know what you think. If you don't like that, don't worry, I'm working on more. Anyways, this idea came to me scrolling through Solangelo stories at midnight under my covers. Big thanks to Cleo, my beta reader, as always. Here you go!**

 **Will's POV**

I woke up thinking of Nico. I got dressed thinking of Nico. I even ate my breakfast thinking of Nico. Now, on my way to school, there was only one thing I was thinking of: Nico.

My dark haired Italian boyfriend of 5 months hadn't IM'd me last night. I was very worried. As I walked towards the meeting spot for my friends, I heard whispers of 'new kid' and 'so hot', along with turning down countless offers for dates as usual.

Did I mention I was known as popular? Oops. How my tiny school in NJ had any gossip, was unexplainable. There was something new to talk about every day.

"Hey Will!" My friends, Mark, Natalie, Sarah and James greeted me. I didn't reply back, still worried about Nico.

"Is something wrong?" Natalie asked, ever so observant.

"Sorry I was thinking about a certain Italian boy." I replied.

"Still pining after your fake boyfriend?" James asked, "We know he's not real, you can drop the act."

"He's not fake." I insisted.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Natalie asked, determined to change the subject before we started arguing, "I heard he's from New York." Then I brightened up, thinking of camp.

"How are you guys doing today?" I asked, returning to my usual shininess, "Wanna watch a movie later?"

A chorus of yesses and okay's found my ears.

"Great!" I said, "After school?"

 _plz ignore me I am a line breaker_

We made are way back towards the hallway to reach our lockers. As I grabbed my books for English, my first period, a high pitched, yet strangely familiar voice reached my ears.

"Excuse me, can you help me find my class?" I responded, annoyed, "Sorry I'm busy right now, can you ask someone else?"

"Sure but I was just wondering, what's your name?"

I turned around, ready to respond stonily, "Will, Will Sol-" But I was met with familiar dark brown eyes, and olive, yet pale skin.

"NICO!" I yelled, "What are you doing here?" He started to respond but I beat him to it, shoving my lips on his. He immediately responded, kissing back. Then I realized that the hallway was silent. I turned to my friends.

"Guys, this is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend." But they were in shock as Matt handed Natalie a few crumpled dollar bills.

"We figured that out," they said, still in shock.

 **Nico's POV**

Maybe I should have warned Will. But I want it to be a surprise. Oh, gosh what if he's found another boy he likes better. Or a girl! Oh no, I'm going to be replaced. I was freaking out. I was transferring to Will's school today. It had taken months of begging for Persephone to let me go.

Walking towards the front of the school I realized I didn't know where I was going. Hehe, oops. Oh well, I'll find Will later. Right? He can show me around. Thinking about Will, I didn't realize I was about to run headfirst into another person. Crash!

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I hurriedly exclaimed as I helped her pick up her books, then realizing this was an opportunity.

"Could you point me in the direction of the office?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, "My name's Natalie."

"Nico," I replied. I followed her as she walked down the bigger hallway out of the three choices.

 _I'm a little line breaker_

After getting my schedule, I looked for Will. Finally giving up, I walked towards my locker, noticing familiar blonde standing next to it. Deciding to tease him, I used a valley girl voice, smirked and said,  
"Excuse me can you help me find my class?"

"Sorry I'm busy right now, can you ask someone else?" He sounded slightly annoyed.  
"Sure but I was just wondering, what's your name?"  
"Will, Will Sol-" He started, turning slightly and then yelled,

"NICO! What are you doing here?"

"Well, my step mom-" I started but he suddenly kissed me. It wasn't hungry, it was loving and sweet. Noticing that the hallway was silent, he pulled away and turned to his friends, including Natalie.

"Guys, this is Nico Di Angelo, my boyfriend." But they didn't respond as Matt handed Natalie a few crumpled dollar bills.

"We figured that out." They finally responded, seemingly shocked.

 **Natalie's POV**

I was lost in thought as the new kid ran into me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed quickly, reaching down to pick up my books.

"Could you point me in the direction of the office?" He asked.

"Sure," I said immediately "Want me to come with you? My name's Natalie, by the way."

"Nico" he said. I was immediately in shock, but I think I hid it well. This was Will's boyfriend, _the_ Nico di Angelo.

After dropping him off at the office, I went to find Matt. I had always thought Nico was real and had a bet going with my boyfriend.

"Better start counting those dollars, Matt, I met Nico di Angelo." I said feeling satisfied

Will finally walked up to us, seemingly dead, about fifteen minutes later than usual. As he was usually a ray of sunshine, almost literally, I was immediately worried and asked him what was wrong.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a certain Italian boy." he replied.

"Still pining after your fake boyfriend?" James asked, "We know he's not real, you can drop the act."

They started arguing, so I stopped them.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" I asked, determined to change the subject, "I heard he's from New York." Will immediately brightened up, for some unknown reason

"How are you guys doing today?" he asked, returning to his usual shininess, "Wanna watch a movie later?"

"Of course!" we all replied.

"Great!" he said, "After school?"

 _Ze French line breakeré_

As we were getting our books out of our lockers, I saw Nico approach Will with a smirk on his face. Putting on a valley girl accent, he had a small conversation with Will, before Will noticed. I smiled at the couple kissing in the hallway.

They were so adorable! Looking at Matt, James, and Sarah, I noticed they were in shock. When Nico and Will broke apart, smiling at each other, I held out my hand, and Matt started pulling crumpled dollar bills out of his pocket. Then they turned to us.

"Guys, this is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend." He said happily.

"We noticed." We all replied.

 **James POV**

"Still pining after your fake boyfriend," I asked, "We know he's not real, you can drop the act." I was genuinely annoyed with Will.

He was still going on with this fake boyfriend act. Supposedly, he had an Italian boyfriend who lived in New York, was gorgeous and model-like, and always wore black. I mean, he described him like he was half-god! It was just too unbelievable.

Everyone besides Natalie thought it was just an excuse not to date the school's _. **(AN: you can decide what to put there)**

Before we could start bickering, Natalie changed the subject (thankfully), and before long we were heading to our lockers.

 _I am your father, the linebreaker_

As an unknown boy (who was quite hot, might I add) walked up to Will smirking, I started slowly frowning. Why did he think he could just talk to Will? Looking at my other friends I noticed Natalie was smirking, and the others were just as confused as I was.

When their faces turned to shock, I looked back at Will and emo, as I'd nicknamed the unknown kid. They were kissing, oblivious to the world around them! When they broke apart and Will introduced him as Nico di Angelo, I almost cried.

I had been so sure he had been fake! But alas, I guess now our friend group of four, is a friend group of five.

 **Thanks for reading! As it is 10:00 pm I have to go now, but I will (hopefully) be back soon!**

 **QoTC (question of the chapter): What is your favorite TV show? Mine is currently miraculous (Catbug 4evah!) but could change (in 10 years maybe).**

 **Toodle Pip!**

 **-BDS11**


End file.
